The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to flap detection.
In various areas of computing, the rapid change in state of a system or system component, either software or hardware, typically corresponds to a problem. This rapid change in state is referred to as “flapping.” In addition to the problem causing the flapping, flapping itself can cause a high volume of notifications or alarms that may exacerbate the problem's impact on the system, perhaps further degrading system performance. Detecting flapping can lead to investigation of the cause of the flapping rather than investigating the individual state changes.